What happens at the Honeybee Inn
by Soyna
Summary: Reno is on watch duty at the Honey Bee Inn and has to be the responsible one ... or at least he is for a little while.


**What Happens at the Honeybee Inn, ... Gets Mentioned at the Monday Meeting**

* * *

><p><strong>By<strong>:Albedosreqium / Soyna

**Setting: **Crisis Coreish

**Rating, Genre and Warnings: **M. Smexy, Smexy. Bondage. Knives. Yaoi

**Characters: **Reno,Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis and Zack.

**Disclaimer: **All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©. I do not profit from this endeavour.

**Summary and Additional Information:  
>First Place Prize for the contest that I ran that encouraged the pleasurepain of Reno.**

Reno is on watch duty at the Honey Bee Inn and has to be the responsible one ... or at least he is for a little while.

* * *

><p>Reno wondered why he was the only one that ever got in these strange situations.<p>

Rude never had stories like these. He went hunting and would show pictures of the monsters that he killed. Elena talked about having massages and her nails done, which was strange but it was what she did to unwind. He still had to figure out what Tseng did on his days off, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with Rufus.

Why he was the only one that ended up tied to a bed with someone standing over him with a knife? … and he wasn't the one that was drunk for a change.

This wasn't even his weekend off when strange things were known to happen. He was working. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for a job. He usually ended up staking out someone from the management or a member of Shin-Ra that became a 'person-of-interest'.

The 'people-of-interest' this time were the elite SOLDIERs. The job would have been more pleasant if he could have joined them instead of keeping back from the whole scenario. It was his favourite bar on his favourite night of the week with his favourite list of strippers.

It wasn't fair that he had to stay and watch them from the back room and not join them. It was more fun in the front row.

Not only were the strippers smoking hot with their acts, the drunken SOLDIERs were proving to be extremely entertaining.

It wasn't very often that you saw them cut loose. Genesis, Angeal, Zack, and Sephiroth had a month where they were away and it was a hell of a long time for them to be gone and apart from each other. They seemed to be very happy to be back home and were taking advantage of the situation by watching women undress on stage.

They were hooting, hollering and getting very drunk. The start of the evening was quite calm but they were drinking a lot. Genesis was the first one to show that he had too much by standing up and telling the stripper that was on stage that her outfit was clashing and she should remove it quicker.

Angeal told his friend to calm down and ordered him another drink.

The next stripper that came out got yelled at by Zack who seemed to be really feeling his booze as well, as he yelled at her to show them her boobs. Zack was leaning against Genesis who patted him on the back and seemed to approve of his antics.

Angeal was obviously feeling the effects of the booze because he just shook his head at their behaviour instead of telling them to be more honourable as he had earlier in the evening. Reno noted that it could have been because of the fact that Genesis was ensuring his childhood friend was matching them in drinks.

Angeal was a man that was known to abstain from drinking. He would at least be the reasonable one in the group, even with a few under his belt.

Reno watched them hoot and holler at the women getting naked on the stage. It wasn't anything that he hadn't seen before as most of the women were regulars. They always put on a good show and weren't bothered by the yelling and catcalls from the SOLDIERs. It seemed that they were giving the girls some pretty good tips if they catered to their table.

Genesis was pressed against the side of Angeal as the night went on and Angeal's large arm was wrapped around him as the shows continued. Zack was the one that kept leaning up and putting the money in the dancers g-strings as the night went on without a single complaint.

Zack was quite pleased to be giving the money to the girls.

"'Nother drink thar, Reno."

He looked over to one of the girls that was serving him drinks. She was small and blond and he always made sure that he sat her section. She was a doll and always got him what he was looking for. "Just another coffee there, Honey." He said as she picked up his cup. "Workin'."

"Of course, ya. Watching the SOLDIERs, ya?" She asked and looked over to where Zack was waving some gil to get the current strippers attention.

He nodded. "Jus' gotta make sure that they aren't causin' too much trouble, yo." he said, even though if they were going to do anything, he was pretty sure he was going to have to call in the army to get them under control.

"They seem to be well behaved, ya," she said. "Better than some of dem other guys that come down from Shin-Ra, ya."

He laughed at her and nodded in agreement. Honey smiled brightly, took his mug and went to fetch him another cup of coffee.

Sephiroth hardly moved from his seat but seemed to be relaxed and enjoying himself. He didn't yell or stare at the women. He didn't look at them like how Zack and Genesis leered but he did continue to supply Zack with gil to give to whichever girl was on. The puppy seemed happy to be the designated man with the money.

It was when Amber got on stage that things really started to heat up. Amber was one of the girls that had been doing the show for a long time now and was quite athletic on stage. She had short dark hair with red accents that was in a cute little bowl cut and also had the flattest chest out of any of the strippers. She had to do a little more for the show to make the same amount of money when she didn't 'jiggle' when she moved. She made the most out of her act as she worked that tomboy look to the max every time she went on stage. Amber came out wearing an infantry uniform and paraded around the stage with her wooden gun doing leaps and loosing clothes as she did each part of the act.

Reno liked her routine and it seemed that Sephiroth was enjoying the show as well. He even edged forward in his seat and held a handful of money in his hand as if he was ready to fill her g-string himself instead of handing it to Zack.

It was interesting to watch the disappointment on Sephiroth's face when the woman opened her shirt to show off her padded green bra that matched the scarf that was still around her throat.

He smirked and sipped at his coffee that Honey was now keeping nice and warm for him. Sephiroth was not known to be into women. Sephiroth was too refined to let his gaze be more than casual but Reno knew what he was looking for when it came to looking for the signs of a man that was interested in other men. Hell, he was a Turk and he was always looking for signs of something he could use in others and this … could be useable.

The other SOLDIERs were all becoming quite intoxicated and even Angeal was affected as he was nuzzling the neck of a very pleased looking Genesis before he caught himself. Angeal was no longer paying too much attention to the women on stage. Genesis was still encouraging Zack to give more gil to the dancer who was now crawling around the stage to collect the money from her admirers.

Sephiroth still handed Zack some of his gil as she finished off her act and leaned in to accept the money from the dark haired SOLDIER who got a small kiss on the cheek before she left the stage.

There was a break in the show and the men sat in the booths talking amongst themselves, and drinking more than they probably should.

Angeal regained some of his composure back and no longer had himself wrapped around Genesis as they ordered some food. Zack was busy flirting with the waitress and Sephiroth was looking out of place.

He wished he had a microphone close to hear what they were saying and that is when Honey returned and filled up his mug.

"So, darlin', can ya do me a favour?" he asked as she dropped some sugar packets on the table for him.

"I ain't givin' ya a blow job, ya."

"I don't need to pay to get laid, yo," he said with a smile but he held up a small flower. "Give this to Nikki to give to Zack."

She rolled her eyes at him but took the flower, "Whatever you say, ya."

Reno watched as Nikki gave the small blue flower to Zack. He flipped on the microphone that was embedded in the center of it and he heard Nikki smoothly say, "I saw this and thought it would match your eyes, ya." She put the flower against his cheek and ran it down his jaw. "I was right, ya." She said and left it with him.

Genesis laughed, "She's smooth."

"Oh, indeed. She is going to get a big tip out of this," Zack said as he put the flower in his empty beer bottle.

Sephiroth grunted, "That was rather a lame pick-up line."

"Just because you haven't seen anything _you_ liked," Genesis quipped and pointed his drink at Sephiroth. "This night is all about having fun. The girls are rather good dancers and you should at least enjoy that part of the show." Genesis pressed against Angeal's side and his large arm went around him again.

Zack shook his head. "He liked that last girl for a little bit until she popped out her boobs."

Sephiroth pushed Zack as he laughed. Did Sephiroth blush? Reno was wishing he was recording this so he could see if he was seeing things right.

"I need more to drink," Sephiroth said and raised his hand as a waitress walked by and demanded more tornados.

During the hour break, Zack gave the flower microphone to the girl using the same 'eye matching the flower' line, got a kiss, and was currently had her on his lap. Reno had to shut off the microphone as it was no good listing to him coo and woo the young lady with a very short skirt.

Genesis was giving an impromptu dance lesson on the stage with some of the dancers, even though he was stumbling over his own feet. Angeal was sitting like a stern gargoyle.

Sephiroth was the interesting one. He was blitzed as he was watching Genesis with extreme glee that he wasn't even bothering to hide. It was strange to see Sephiroth with a crooked smile on his face as Genesis did a twirl and fell into a woman's arms.

Reno licked his lips as the SOLDIERs were also wearing a lot less clothes than when the first started. Coats were piled in their booth and all the men were wearing thin dark t-shirts that showed that they were nothing more than wonderful beefcakes. Genesis and Angeal were in snug jeans. Zack was wearing a pair of kakis that hugged his well muscled thighs in all the right ways, and Sephiroth was wearing a pair of tight leather pants, with his high leather boots.

Simple clothes couldn't look hotter and Reno always admired how Sephiroth looked in leather.

The next show was about to start and Zack parted with the girl with a phone number tucked neatly in his pants and a large smile on his face. Genesis was dragged off the stage and Angeal protectively pulled him into his side.

Sephiroth's gaze fell on them and Reno swore that he looked envious.

Reno smirked as he sipped his coffee. Sephiroth was normally so good at hiding his emotions and feelings but the thirteen 'tornados' were obviously affecting how he was acting and that was quite pleasing to see. Sephiroth's shoulders were slumped and he kept running his hand through hair.

And Sephiroth most certainly wasn't interested in the girls on the stage.

The lights dimmed and the music rose up.

He smiled as he knew who was up next: Trixy. Trixy always put on a hell of a show even a gay man would appreciate. Trixie was a tall thin woman with artificial boobs clad in a pink leather bra and a matching short leather mini skirt, wearing impossibly high heels that lent a huge sway to her walk.

Trixy was an expert on the pole and despite the extra weight on her chest had amazing upper body strength as she worked her magic. Reno got caught up in her act as she threw her self up and down the pole with an expert grace that he had never seen anyone else have the poise to pull off.

It was amazing.

When he went back to looking at the SOLDIERs, it looked as if Genesis and Sephiroth were having a fight. Their hands were pointing at each other and then to the stage. Angeal had a hand over his eyes and was shaking his head and Zack was laughing so hard that he actually fell on the floor.

He really wished Zack hadn't used the flower to get that girl's number.

Reno watched them curiously as they continued to argue and then stopped as Trixy did her patented upside down leg split, and the slow sideways decent that she would make to the stage with that move. The whole crowd went wild as she did it.

She then sauntered around the stage collecting money in her bra and panties. She only had to work one day a week to make enough money. She was one of the few girls that didn't do drugs and just worked on her physical act. It was the only thing she was smart about.

It was Genesis that stood up first, swaying on his feet and Sephiroth stood up as well as they walked to the stage and gracelessly stumbled up on it.

Zack was still laughing. Angeal looked horrified but was sitting in the booth still.

Genesis raised his voice in a manner that thespians practice in order to project across the room. "I will show you how it's done." And promptly ripped his shirt off and threw it at Angeal.

Zack was back to laughing on the floor.

Reno thought for a moment that he should maybe go interrupt their insanity but he stayed in his hiding spot with the hot cup of coffee in his hands. He almost stood up when Sephiroth threw his impressive sweep of hair over his shoulder.

"I bet you couldn't last for five minutes," Sephiroth countered and removed his shirt as well.

The whole place was roaring with cheers. Poor Trixy was stumped as she stood watching the two men on the stage.

Genesis was the first up. He grabbed the pole in his hands and flipped himself upside down, and then wrapped his legs around it and held himself there. He spread his arms and smugly looked at Sephiroth. He did a whole routine where he didn't touch the ground before doing the splits holding on with only his upper arms to hold him in place. He looked like he was trying to do Trixy's smooth decent but he ended up falling to the stage floor instead.

The whole bar cheered, and money was waved at Genesis who gracelessly stumbled around the stage as he stood but soon went around and allowed the gil to be stuffed down his pants.

Angeal had his head on the table and was covering it as if he didn't want to see what his friends were doing.

He didn't know what he was missing because this was a wonderful show. He was going to have to make sure that he got the security cameras footage later to prove that this was happening because it was amazing.

Zack was going to stuff some money down Genesis' pants when Sephiroth reached out, grabbed his hand and shook his head. There was a small conversation and Zack was laughing all over again as he kept the money in his hand.

Sephiroth just shook his head and announced that he could do better. "I'll show you how to do it properly!"

Sephiroth staggered slightly as he grabbed the pole and pulled himself up on it so that he was halfway up.

Good thing the stage had a high ceiling because he flipped himself upside down and did the same starting move as Genesis did. It was a hell of a lot more amazing to see Sephiroth do it with how he flipped his hair through the routine as if he were a pro.

Reno just about dropped his cup.

Sephiroth was dancing on the stripper's pole and he was witnessing his amazing strength as he moved that body with a grace that should not have been possible.

It was way beyond the definition of sexy.

Sephiroth went into the last move which had him upside down and supporting his whole wait with his arms and he did the splits, looking at the crowd that whistled and applauded the move. The next move was spectacular as he brought his legs back straight up and did the most amazing flip and twirl and gracefully dismounted the pole in front of Genesis with a smug drunken smirk on his face.

They both started laughing drunkenly as they sauntered off the stage.

"Are ya goin' to do somethin', ya."

He turned to see Honey looking at him. "Do what?"

"There stealing all of Trixy's tips, ya."

Reno rolled his eyes, but she was right. He should have stopped them, but damn, the show was good.

Genesis blinked a few times, pulled out some money from his pants and stuffed it down Sephiroth's as they stood in front of the booth. That was when Angeal reached up possessively and pulled Genesis down into his lap. Genesis proudly was showing Angeal the money he earned for his dance.

Sephiroth was being swarmed by the fellow patrons that were eagerly trying to stuff money down the Demon of Wutai's pants and it was getting a little out of hand. Zack was not able to run enough interference.

Reno ran up to their booth and pushed through the men and women that were there. He got a little resistance at first but once they spotted his suit and they let him through. There were times that he loved his job.

He was always amazed at the fact that women were at the club as much as men and not just working. The Honeybee had the male rooms as well. They were equal opportunity entertainers and made a lot of money at it.

And tonight, they had a free show from two of the elite First Class SOLDIERS. He rolled his eyes at himself. He was going to be blamed for this, he knew it. He should have stopped it hours ago when Genesis was first drunkenly dancing on the stage in the break.

He made it to the booth to see Sephiroth trying to back away from an over eager fanboy that was busy stuffing a few hundred gil into his pants.

Reno grabbed at the boy. "Show's over people!" He yelled as he stood in front of Sephiroth.

He hadn't seen Angeal move but he was the soberest of the bunch. Angeal had Genesis over one of his shoulders and was reaching for Zack who his arms full of a young and busty woman. "I will take care of these two drunks; you take care of that one." The two SOLDIERs didn't look like they were complaining all that much from the treatment of being dragged away.

Zack looked like a drunken puppy and Genesis was waving his arms behind Angeal's back and quoting LOVELESS to whoever would listen to him.

He quickly agreed but he thought he had the more difficult one of the bunch. He had to deal with Sephiroth, the Silver-Elite SOLDIER. He looked over to see Sephiroth looking a bit like someone hit him over the head and there were chocobo's dancing around his head.

"Come on, Seph," Reno yelled and grabbed at his arm. The man was made of steel and his muscle bunched at his touch. "Show's over. Time to sober up." Sephiroth blinked a few times and then noticed that Angeal was leaving and taking care of the other two.

The former smile that was on his face fell and he blinked as he watched them go. He looked quite a sight with his hair a mess and his pants stuffed with money with a pout on his face. The frown did not suit him. He looked better when he was being free on the stage.

Reno hoped he wasn't going to have to deal with an emotional drunk.

Hands reached for him, the announcer started to make some sort of announcement about Trixy who moved to the center of the stage again in her pink leather.

Reno motioned for Sephiroth to start moving to the exit. He swayed and Reno gripped his arm tighter. "Where did they go?"

"I dunno."

Sephiroth staggered again, trying to regain his composure but failing. It was amazing how much poise he had lost in the last few moments. Sephiroth ran his hand through his hair and nearly ended up in the booth where they once sat.

Reno started to lead Sephiroth, grabbing his jacket from the table, and then going out the door where the other SOLDIERs disappeared into. Luckily the club's own security was taking care of the over anxious patrons and he was able to drag Sephiroth into the proper Inn.

Now he had to figure out how to find the others and get them to Shin-Ra housing before they made even more of a show. Sephiroth leaned against him heavily with a sigh.

"You drank too much," Reno said.

"I haven't drinken enough," Sephiroth said and flipped his hair again over his shoulder and Reno was forced to straighten the man up so he wouldn't crash into the wall. It was pretty hard not to touch skin as he wasn't wearing a shirt and it didn't seem appropriate to .

Reno was a little startled when Sephiroth wrapped his arms around him. Sephiroth's grip was strong and he couldn't help but cringe and as the large man used him to keep from falling. His skin was warm and he really had to keep himself under control. It was inappropriate to grope.

After the show that they had put on, he had to admit that he was a little excited about the whole thing but he had to do his job and get the damn SOLDIERs out of here without any more trouble or show.

He doubted he had the strength to drag the First Class SOLDIER back with him so he was contemplating calling in back up. That was when he saw Angeal at the counter apparently getting rooms.

Genesis was still quoting Loveless as he dangled over his shoulder and Zack was pulling money and phone numbers out of his pants.

Zack suddenly noticed him. "Reno! You found Sephiroth!" He rolled his eyes as the large man suddenly rushed up to him and pulled him into an incredibly tight hug that he doubted that he could fight out of.

"We're getting rooms!" Zack announced. "I hope they have a hot tub."

Sephiroth snorted beside him. "Last time you had a hot tub you wrecked it." Sephiroth threw his arm around him and dragged him from Zack's grip.

"I think you guys should return back to your headquarters," Reno said. He didn't want to have them responsible for destroying an inn room. They had done that in Junon about six months ago and they nearly had to build a new hotel because of it and that was just Genesis and Zack! With all four, Tseng was going to have his hide.

"Don't be a party pooper," Genesis said and rested his elbows into Angeal's back. "I need a bath after that workout!"

Zack rolled his eyes and waved his hand in front of his face as if he smelt something bad. "No kidding."

Reno found himself unwittingly being dragged over by Sephiroth who was now holding him firmly.

Genesis started to yell at Zack about his lack of deodorant. Angeal slapped Genesis ass but it didn't stop the arguing between the two. "I'm trying to get us room."

This is where Reno thought he should interject and offered to call one of Rufus' limo drivers to pick them up and take them back to their quarters.

Genesis protested and demanded a hot tub. Zack insisted that he didn't want to ride in a stinking limo with a stinking Genesis. Sephiroth started to pull out money from his pants and handed it to Angeal to help cover the costs of the room.

Reno fumbled with his phone and tried to call for back up. It was one thing for SOLDIERs to come into the inn for a show, but to stay overnight — even if they weren't paying for bedroom entertainment — could be disastrous for public relations and he would end up guarding Corel prison again for a month.

Sephiroth grabbed his phone from him. "None of that," he said and crushed it with his hand.

"I'm goin' ta have to pay for that, yo!" he yelled.

Angeal barked at Sephiroth, "No destroying property!" His voice was loud and carried across the inn lobby. "Behave or I'll lock you all in a closet."

"As long as Gen takes a bath first," Zack demanded.

Reno rolled his eyes as dealing with the drunken SOLDIERs was going to be difficult.

He really wished he was as drunk as they were so he could have more fun. He tried to get them to call a cab with one of their cell phones but they would have nothing to do to with it. Genesis was demanding a bath and that the puppy be thrown to the curb. Angeal was shaking his head in amusement as he carried Genesis up the stairs and Reno was dragged along by Sephiroth. Zack was bounding around them much akin to his nickname.

"Just because you are supposed to stalk us, doesn't mean you can't have some fun too," Sephiroth whispered in his ear, close enough to make him shiver. It made him forget for a moment that he was supposed to be ensuring that they were not getting into trouble.

They got to the room and it was nice; the type of room that the President would usually use for an hour or soon; two big beds, a hot tub and a lot of leg room. It was fancy and it would be expensive to repair if the SOLDIERs decided to party hard.

He tried to use the hotel phone to phone in backup but Sephiroth commandeered it before he could finish dialling and started to order food. Zack demanded nachos, Genesis yelled that he wanted shrimp cocktail, Angeal wanted some hot wings and he heard Sephiroth order some fried cheese sticks. "What do you want Reno?" Sephiroth asked.

If they were going to pay, "Get me an order of their potatoes skins, with extra bacon."

As long as he was in the room, he could try to control the damage and he was a little hungry. He only had been drinking coffee earlier.

"Some soda as well," Angeal said as he started to remove his shirt.

Reno realized that he was the only one with a shirt on in the room and that the others were in much less than that.

He didn't realize that they planned on using the hot tub right away. Genesis and Zack were naked and in the tub, already splashing the water at each other. "Get your dirty paws away from me. Angeal," Genesis voice grew into a whine that hurt his ears. "Your puppy is splashing me." Zack smile grew and he continued to splash Genesis.

Naked.

Angeal just shook his head and continued to undress.

Reno raised his eyebrows at this. "Whoa! Not that I don't appreciate the show and all but …"

Genesis had a firm grip on Zack's hands now and glowered at him. "Well, it's not like we brought swimmers or anything," Genesis said. "And Zack is not wearing his stinky boxers in here."

"You didn't wear any underwear," Zack said as he was struggling to gain control of his hands from Genesis. It was only when a very naked Angeal stepped into the tub and promptly put Genesis on his lap and forced him to let go of Zack's hands.

He stared for a moment at the three men in the tub as the water filled but his mind was running rampant at the hottest men in the world naked in front of him and having no inhibitions at all.

A large hand fell on his shoulder and he jumped. He looked to see Sephiroth looking at him. "You are free to join."

His heart just about stopped for a moment.

He really wished he had a few drinks in him because he would have jumped in there with his suit and all but he really didn't like Corel. He shook his head. "I'm on the job, yo."

The smile on Sephiroth's face was unnerving. "You will still be watching us," Sephiroth said and his voice made his insides nearly melt. He looked over to the three men sloshing around in the tub. Angeal was trying to be the reasonable one of them but he seemed to be quite happy having Genesis and Zack fighting.

"Yo, you guys can't trash this place. I'll get sent to Corel," Reno said and tried to take a step forward but Sephiroth wrapped his arms around his waist.

"We won't wreck the place if Genesis would quit being such a bitch," Zack said as he pointed an accusing finger.

"Zack has to act like a man instead of a child," Genesis said and returned the point.

"I will show you how to be a man," Zack said and lunged forward, but Angeal grabbed him and twirled him around in the water and he had one of the men in each of his arms.

Sephiroth's grip on his waist increased and he could feel his breath on his ear again. "Do you really want to leave?"

He didn't. He let out a shaky breath and tried to be the reasonable man in this situation. He wanted to be the reckless and usual Reno, but he had gotten into so much trouble lately that he had to be the voice of reason in a room of drunks.

He was totally going to get completely drunk tomorrow to make up for it.

But that thought left as Sephiroth's hand brushed across his belly and his breath tickled his ear once more. "You smell like coffee."

Reno knew his fight was over. He was going to be working at the prison for a year after this but he didn't care at the moment. He was not going to turn down the chance when Sephiroth was hitting on him and hitting on him hard.

He was certain that it was because he was jealous that the redhead in the tub was getting attention from Angeal who apparently had his hands full with not only the redhead but the puppy as well.

Reno rolled his eyes as he felt himself being lifted by the larger man towards a bed. He could handle being used for a night. It was the only way that he would ever get a man like Sephiroth.

But he wasn't drunk enough to climb into that hot tub with the fellow naked SOLDIERs. Sephiroth didn't seem to be too anxious to join the others in the tub as he felt Sephiroth start to pull his jacket off.

"You guys are a bunch of pervs," Reno mumbled.

"You have no idea," Genesis announced as he stood in the tub, not at all bothered by his nakedness as he went over to his jacket and pulled out some specially rolled 'cigarettes'.

* * *

><p>Everything was a blur after that — a pleasant blur — but a blur.<p>

Reno examined the hotel room, it was a little messy but not destroyed, so he wasn't going to get into trouble for that, but there was signs that there was a lot of food and drinks consumed. He tried to move but found that he was a little trapped.

It must have been a hell of a night. He really wished he could remember what happened because Angeal, Genesis and Zack were all cuddled together on the floor with a thin sheet covering them.

He also wanted to remember how he got into the position of where he was only wearing his pants and, tied to the bed with his own belt. There was a weight beside him and he blinked to see Sephiroth there with a hand on his stomach and he was breathing against his neck.

"Sephiroth?"

The green eyes blinked open and a crooked smile crossed his face. "Yeah?"

He pulled at his arms. "Can you untie me?" His head felt a little fuzzy and he was going to ask Genesis what was in those cigarettes.

Sephiroth blinked a few more times as if he was trying to process what he had said. He slowly sat up and Reno realized that the First Class SOLDIER was naked. Sephiroth's hands ran up his arms and he fiddled with the belt.

"You're still stoned," Reno said as he examined his eyes. His normally slit pupils were nearly round. Sephiroth hummed and kept trying to undo his hands but only made it tighter. "Ow, man. Take it easy, yo."

"I can't get it undone," Sephiroth said as he sat back and Reno noted that he was naked. He couldn't stare at the god that had been sleeping next to him and he wondered why he still had his pants on if everyone else was naked.

Reno struggled against his belt and twisted against the knots. It must have been tied by a SOLDIER because he couldn't get it undone with his wiggling and he normally was very good at escaping.

"I think I like you like that," Sephiroth said.

"Yo," Reno said, "You can't leave me all trussed up like this."

Sephiroth's hand ran over his stomach and Reno groaned and tried to pull out of the binding again. "Quit fooling around!" Reno didn't like being tied up, even if Sephiroth was playing with him. Reno would feel so much better if he could respond with his hands.

Sephiroth sighed and looked around the room. His hair was still perfect as he flipped it over one of his shoulders. "Ah. That will do," Sephiroth said and slowly stood and staggered over to a table where he went through the dishes there and pulled out a knife. He turned back to him and grinned.

Reno didn't know if he should be scared or turned on. Sephiroth was all in his naked glory but he held a rather sharp looking knife in his hand; a shaking hand.

"Yo, be careful," Reno said as he tried to move further up on the bed to get his arms out before Sephiroth came at him with a knife.

A naked Sephiroth.

He really wished he had a camera. He wondered if there were some in this room. He would investigate that later.

He concentrated on Sephiroth coming towards him. He watched as his knee caused the bed to sink under his weight as he crawled up on the bed. He watched with bated breath as he was suddenly surrounded by Sephiroth.

"Fuck," Reno whispered.

Sephiroth chuckled and stared directly into his eyes. "Maybe later. I would like breakfast first."

He could only respond with rapid blinking of his eyes as he watched as Sephiroth brought up the knife and pressed it against his wrist. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes as he felt the blade work on his leather belt.

He sighed with relief as he felt his belt give way and pulled his hands down and it came into contact with a warm firm chest. He heard a loud clanging sound as he finally opened his eyes to see that Sephiroth had gotten rid of the knife and had his hands pressed in the mattress on either side of his head.

"What do you remember?"

"Not much." He was getting flashes of a lot of laugher, being held closely and doing things that would end with him no longer being a guard in Corel prison, but a prisoner. "Enough."

"Want to do it again?"

"Will my pants be off this time?"

The smile that he got in return was going to make his story that he told when he got back into the office on Monday morning better than any of the others.


End file.
